Naturally occurring RNAs are synthesized from four basic ribonucleotides: ATP, CTP, UTP and GTP, but may contain post-transcriptionally modified nucleotides. Further, approximately one hundred different nucleoside modifications have been identified in RNA (Rozenski, J, Crain, P, and McCloskey, J. (1999). The RNA Modification Database: 1999 update. Nucl Acids Res 27: 196-197). The role of nucleoside modifications on the immuno-stimulatory potential, stability, and on the translation efficiency of RNA, and the consequent benefits to this for enhancing protein expression and producing therapeutics however, is unclear.
There are multiple problems with prior methodologies of effecting protein expression. For example, heterologous deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) introduced into a cell can be inherited by daughter cells (whether or not the heterologous DNA has integrated into the chromosome) or by offspring. Introduced DNA can integrate into host cell genomic DNA at some frequency, resulting in alterations and/or damage to the host cell genomic DNA. In addition, multiple steps must occur before a protein is made. Once inside the cell, DNA must be transported into the nucleus where it is transcribed into RNA. The RNA transcribed from DNA must then enter the cytoplasm where it is translated into protein. This need for multiple processing steps creates lag times before the generation of a protein of interest. Further, it is difficult to obtain DNA expression in cells; frequently DNA enters cells but is not expressed or not expressed at reasonable rates or concentrations. This can be a particular problem when DNA is introduced into cells such as primary cells or modified cell lines.
There is a need in the art for biological modalities to address the modulation of intracellular translation of nucleic acids.